


Quite Magical

by PumpkinSpy



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpy/pseuds/PumpkinSpy
Summary: Après avoir été renié par sa famille, Alec aurait pu choisir de disparaître et sombrer dans la dépression au lieu de ça, il fait le choix de vivre pleinement sa vie sans honte et peur. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que tous ses choix l'amèneront sur la route de son âme-sœur et bouleverseront le quotidien de nombreuses personnes. A commencer par lui.  UA MALEC. PAS DE SURNATUREL.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ça y est je me lance officiellement dans le Malec...
> 
> Ceci est donc ma première histoire sur ce fandom et sur ce couple et j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera parce que j'aime écrire sur ce couple, c'est passionnant.
> 
> Mon savoir se repose seulement sur la série, je n'ai pas lu les livres et à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas encore si je les lirais.
> 
> Cette histoire est un UA qui se déroule dans le monde humains. Il n'y a ni anges, ni démons, ni sorciers, rien de tout ça, seulement de bons vieux humains. Elle sera aussi ce qu'on peut appeler une Slowburn parce que le couple va mettre un certain temps avant de naitre. Bien sûr, le Malec sera mon couple principal mais pas que. Ils ne seront pas les seuls mis en avant et bien souvent vous risquez de penser qu'on parle pas souvent d'eux. Mais je vous rassure, ceci est bien une Malec.
> 
> Je voulais aussi remercier TwoLoversSasuNaru qui a accepté de me donner son avis sur ce projet et qui répond à toutes mes questions concernant les personnages et sur cet univers que je ne maîtrise pas encore. Merci à elle.

1.

 

_ Mademoiselle Lightwood, que répondez-vous à ceux qui pensent que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste campagne de communication pour redorer l'image de votre compagnie ?, interrogea le journaliste qui se tenait au premier rang.  
_ Lightwood Institut a pendant de nombreuses années contribué à l'industrie et au commerce d'armes. Je ne nierai pas cela. C'était la vision de mes parents, de mes grands-parents et de mes arrière grands-parents. Seulement, le monde évolue et l'Institut aussi. Nous ne souhaitons plus être associés aux meurtres de masse et aux conflits entre pays.  
_ Pourtant l'armée américaine est l'un de vos plus gros clients. Ne craignez-vous pas la faillite ?  
_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne produirons plus d'armes que nous abandonnons pour autant l'armée et notre pays. Seulement la nouvelle direction de l'entreprise souhaite se consacrer à l’avancée technologique, aux énergies saines et à la recherche médicale.  
_ Vous fermez donc votre firme la plus rentable pour exploiter la plus petite ressource de votre Institut et pour une utopie ? Pensez-vous aux employés qui vont être licenciés suite à votre décision.  
_ Aucun licenciement n'est à prévoir. Nos ingénieurs, micro-biologistes et toutes personnes composant l'entreprise travailleront ensemble pour apporter des solutions à des problèmes concrets.  
_ La guerre n'est donc pas un problème concret pour vous ?  
_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, contra Isabelle avec une pointe d'agacement.  
_ Les rumeurs disent que votre frère a été déshérité et destitué de ses fonctions à cause de son mode de vie contraire aux principes de votre famille.  
_ Je ne vois pas de question dans vos allégations, répliqua avec froideur Isabelle.  
_ Est-il vrai qu'Alexander Lightwood a été renié à cause de son homosexualité vous forçant à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale alors que votre famille vous en jugeait incapable ?, reformula le journaliste avec un sourire.  
_ Si j'avais voulu que ma famille se retrouve impliquée dans des potins fondés ou infondés, j'aurai demandé à la presse people de se déplacer. Nous sommes réunis pour parler de l'évolution de Lightwood Institut, pas pour débattre de nos vies privées, qui comme le précise à juste titre cet adjectif, sont privées. D'autres questions ?

Les mains des journalistes se levèrent alors que les flashs des appareils photos éblouissaient la jeune femme. Isabelle Lightwood avait été nommée Présidente de Lightwood Institut, nouvelle qui avait déclenché un cataclysme dans les médias et Wall Street. Les actionnaires avaient frémi à l’annonce de sa nomination et Isabelle avait passé la semaine à enchaîner les réunions pour tenter d'apaiser les hommes et les femmes composant le conseil d'administration. Qu'elle décide de fermer la section Armes au profit de la recherche avait fini de bouleverser la bourse et l'entreprise. Leur cotation en bourse avait considérablement chuté ; malgré tout, Isabelle ne regrettait pas son choix, même si de nombreux combats l'attendait.

La conférence de presse prit fin et Isabelle se retira, mitraillée par les photographes, un sourire sur les lèvres, donnant l'illusion d'être confiante et sereine dans l'avenir. Son assistant, Simon, l'attendait derrière la porte avec une tasse de thé et une pile impressionnante de dossiers dans les bras.

_ Votre frère vous attend dans votre bureau, lui signala Simon avant d'aller s'entretenir avec les assistants presse de l’entreprise.

Ce fut seulement une fois en sécurité dans son ascenseur privé qu'Isabelle s'autorisa à baisser sa garde et à tomber le masque. Fermant les yeux, laissant ses épaules s’affaisser, elle poussa un long soupir. Elle avait accepté la tâche que lui avait confiée Alec mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle se croyait capable d'assumer pleinement son rôle.

 

_ Je déteste les conférences de presse, grogna la jeune femme en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
_ Je sais, l'accueillit Alec en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu as assuré comme une pro.  
_ T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? Quand les parents vont l'apprendre, ils vont rappliquer et là ça va être le début des problèmes. Pour toi comme pour moi.

Alec se détacha de l'étreinte de sa sœur avec un soupir avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé ivoire du bureau.

_ Je ne suis plus un Lightwood maintenant, souffla Alec.

 

La douleur était encore présente dans la voix du jeune homme. Annoncer son homosexualité à sa famille n'avait pas été une chose aisée. Isabelle avait été la première à être au courant, principalement parce qu'elle l'avait surpris dans une position sans équivoque avec son premier amant durant leur adolescence. Alec avait été terrifié par la découverte de sa cadette. Il était jeune, introverti et absolument honteux de sa « condition ». L'adolescence avait réveillé ses hormones à cette époque comme pour tout jeune homme de son âge ; seulement, Alec s'était vite rendu compte que si les filles le laissaient indifférent, il n'en était pas de même pour le corps des hommes. Il s'était découvert homosexuel et cela l'avait déstabilisé.

Si au début, il avait parfaitement réussi à passer outre, son corps en avait décidé autrement. Alors il avait commencé à avoir des aventures avec des garçons dont il pourrait acheter le silence. Sa famille avait du pouvoir et de l'argent. Alec avait soigneusement choisi ses amants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jonathan et qu'il en tombe amoureux. Aussi amoureux qu'on pouvait l'être à dix-sept ans et alors qu'il se croyait seul dans le domaine familial, Isabelle l'avait surpris en pleins ébats avec son partenaire.

Isabelle, sa petite sœur qu'il protégeait envers et contre tout depuis l'enfance, s'était contentée de secouer la tête et de sourire. Jonathan les avait laissés discuter entre eux et la conversation avait été bizarre et maladroite. Alec ne cessait de s'excuser alors qu'Isabelle ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle l'avait toujours su et que ce n'était pas un problème. Sa petite sœur était ce soir-là devenue sa confidente et son alliée. Elle protégeait son secret et le soutenait quand leurs parents décidaient de lui présenter des jeunes filles en vue de peut-être arranger un mariage.

Puis était venu sa rupture avec Jonathan et Alec en avait été dévasté. Il avait passé la soirée à picoler et à se confier à son frère adoptif. Alec gardait peu de souvenirs de cette soirée, il se souvenait de sa gueule de bois mais le reste était flou. Jace avait passé la soirée avec lui, à l'écouter parler sans le juger, à l'épauler et à essuyer son vomi. Le lendemain, son frère l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait avant de le frapper en lui disant qu'il était un crétin de lui avoir caché la vérité.

Alec en avait été soulagé. Sa sœur et son frère l'acceptaient, tel qu’il était, mais il n'était pas prêt à dire la vérité à ses parents. Seulement, entre temps, Alec avait grandi et mûri et à vingt-sept ans, l'ancien PDG de Lightwood Institut aspirait à une vie calme et sans mensonge. Il arrivait à un stade où il voulait vivre pleinement sa vie, sans se cacher. Il rêvait de mariage et d'enfants. Alors, au cours du traditionnel repas dominicale, il avait annoncé la grande nouvelle à ses parents. Il était homosexuel et fier de l'être.

Le reste du repas s'était déroulé entre les cris, les critiques et les pleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se voir renié par son propre père. Alec s'était retrouvé à la rue, à devoir squatter le canapé de Jace. Blessé et en colère, Alec avait passé des jours à ruminer avant de prendre une décision. Il n'était peut-être plus un Lightwood mais il était encore le PDG de l'Institut ; alors, avant que ses prérogatives lui soient totalement retirées, Alec avait présenté sa démission au conseil d'administration et nommé Isabelle comme nouvelle PDG. Son avocat s'était occupé des papiers, de telle sorte qu'aucune faille ne pourrait être trouvée par leurs parents au retour de leur escapade. Ce qui les avait conduits à se retrouver dans ce bureau.

 

_ C'est des conneries, Alec, et tu le sais, s'exclama Isabelle. Tu es mon grand frère et tu sais que je t'aime, peu importe tes choix. Les parents… laisse-leur le temps.  
_ Izzy, quand je leur ai annoncé que j'étais gay, ils…. Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une passade, soupira Alec en secouant la tête. Ils refusent d'admettre que j'aime les hommes et que je ne changerai pas. Père pense que j'expérimente, qu'un matin, je vais me lever et décider que c'est terminé et que je vais me trouver une femme.  
_ Mais de là à me laisser l'entreprise… Et approuver mes choix. Alec, on va perdre de l'argent, on en perd déjà à cause de mes décisions et…  
_ Et tu as eu raison Izzy, la coupa Alec. Nous n'approuvions pas la politique des parents. Ma position m'aura au moins permis de faire une chose de bien avant d'être renié. J’ai confiance en toi. Lightwood Institut est entre de bonnes mains. Tu es la seule qui reste capable d’accomplir de grandes choses à la tête de cette entreprise. Tu es la Lightwood qui sauvera le monde.  
_ Tu aurais dû me laisser dans mon labo, souffla Isabelle.  
_ Non, tu es faite pour ça. Moi non, j'ai toujours détesté tout ça, et, quelque part, mon homosexualité m'aura permis au moins de m'émanciper. Tout va bien se passer Izzy, et puis je suis là en cas de problème.  
_ Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? interrogea Isabelle en prenant place sur le canapé à son tour.  
_ Me trouver un appartement et un boulot, sourit Alec. Je dois dire que je suis anxieux et excité en même temps. Pour le boulot, Luke m'a proposé de travailler avec lui dans son complexe sportif et dès que j'aurai ma licence, ça sera officiel. Par contre, le logement, je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux pas éternellement squatter le canapé de Jace et Clary.  
_ Et si on se prenait un appartement tous les deux ? proposa Isabelle. Je refuse de rester au domaine toute seule à subir les parents. En rassemblant nos économies, on pourrait se trouver quelque chose de bien.  
_ A une condition, approuva Alec. Je refuse de vivre dans l'Upper East Side.  
_ Brooklyn ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'un appartement style loft industriel avec des briques rouges.  
_ Va pour Brooklyn, sourit Alec. Jace va être fou quand il va rentrer.  
_ Comment il va ? demanda Isabelle. Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour lui répondre, ni même à Clary.  
_ Il va bien. Le voyage se passe bien. Ils nous raconteront tout en rentrant ; de toute manière, tu les connais. Et puis Jace pourra t'épauler.  
_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas confié l'Institut à Jace ? questionna avec curiosité Isabelle. Tout aurait été plus simple, les membres du conseil ont confiance en lui, les parents ont confiance en lui, tu as confiance en lui… alors je ne comprends pas ton choix.  
_ Parce que ce n'est pas Jace que je voulais à la tête de l'entreprise mais toi. Izzy, arrête de te sous-estimer.

(-)

Alec reposa sa bière avec précipitation, son téléphone à l'oreille et se retourna avant de percuter la personne qui arrivait derrière lui. Dans un réflexe des plus humain, l'homme se rattrapa à lui pour se stabiliser. Agacé, légèrement coupable, c'était de sa faute après tout, et pressé, Alec eut un mouvement de tête pour signifier qu'il n'y avait aucun mal avant de se figer. L'homme qui lui faisait face possédait des yeux à l’éclat mordoré, en forme d’amande, et c’étaient les plus beaux yeux qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir.

L'échange ne dura guère que quelques secondes ; pourtant, Alec eut le temps de remarquer la couleur de peau caramel, le léger bouc et le maquillage léger sur les yeux de l'inconnu avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, s'excuse et quitte le bar non sans emporter avec lui le souvenir de l'agréable parfum de l'homme.

_ Tiens un revenant, le salua Maïa avec un sourire. Tout va bien ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais te retrouver au sol.

Magnus garda le silence, l'esprit encore focalisé sur la rencontre impromptue qu'il venait de vivre et plus particulièrement sur les deux yeux bleus saphirs de l'homme qui l'avait percuté. Qui était-il ?

_ La Terre à Magnus, l'appela Maïa en pouffant, amusée par la réaction de son ami. Magnus ?

Finalement, Magnus sortit de ses pensées en secouant la tête avant de prendre place sur un tabouret, de se pencher par-dessus le bar et d'embrasser la joue de la barmaid.

_ Salut Maïa.  
_ Alors la France ?  
_ Fatigante, souffla Magnus. Mais excitante aussi. J'adore la France.

 

Le Hunter's Moon était le lieu où Magnus aimait venir se changer les idées pour décompresser. Le bar n'était ni trop petit ni trop grand et l'ambiance cosy et chaleureuse.

_ Qu'est ce que je te sers ?, demanda Maïa en nettoyant le bar par habitude.  
_ Un de tes fameux cocktails, sourit Magnus. Je suis totalement jetlagé et je compte bien ne rien faire de ma journée demain alors n'hésite pas à le charger.

Maïa acquiesça avant de s'atteler à la tâche, ravie de pouvoir laisser libre cours à son imagination. Magnus était un bon client et au fil du temps, il était devenu une connaissance, une personne de son entourage avec qui elle aimait bien discuter et de temps à autre sortir. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, principalement parce qu'elle savait qu'avec lui, elle ne risquait rien. Maïa avait trop souvent vécu des aventures destructrices, parce que les hommes qui s’étaient engagés dans une relation avec elle avaient eu pour seul objectif de coucher avec une barmaid pour ensuite se voir offrir des consommations gratuites.

Magnus était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur la porte du bar. L'esprit encore accaparé par l'inconnu, le trentenaire n'avait pas conscience du regard scrutateur de Maïa. La jeune femme le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle connaissait bien l'homme qui avait failli envoyer Magnus au sol. Alec était un homme sarcastique, mais qui avait un grand cœur. Dévoué à sa famille et ses amis, il était aussi un ami de Luke et son employé. Magnus n'avait pas conscience qu'il serait amené à revoir Alec, dans ce bar ou ailleurs. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était un des abonnés du complexe sportif de Luke.

_ Comment vont Catarina et Madzie ?, interrogea Maïa en déposant le cocktail devant son ami.  
_ Fort bien, je mange avec elles dimanche.  
_ Tu les salueras de ma part, sourit la barmaid avant de se diriger vers un autre client.

(-)

Alec inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant. Immédiatement, son regard se posa sur sa mère, assise à l'écart, à une table près d'une fenêtre, Maryse Lightwood jouait nerveusement avec sa serviette. L'appel de sa mère l'avait pris au dépourvu. Après le repas désastreux qui avait fait imploser leur famille, Alec ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère le contacte moins de trois semaines après que son père l'eut renié. Maryse avait gardé le silence pendant le repas durant lequel son père l'avait décrié, insulté et hurlé dessus. La seule fois où elle avait tenté de prendre la parole, son père l'avait contrainte au silence d'un simple regard et Alec en avait donc déduit qu'elle partageait l'avis de son mari.

 Pourtant, elle l'avait contacté alors qu'elle venait à peine de revenir à New-York.

Le regard de Maryse se tourna vers lui et Alec la vit se redresser. La voir aussi déstabilisée et fébrile le convainquit de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Sa mère avait toujours été une femme forte et inébranlable. Alec l'aimait profondément et n'était pas habitué à la voir aussi fragile. Il n'y avait qu'à la mort de son frère cadet Max qu'il avait vu sa mère se briser.

_ Alec !, s'exclama Maryse, la voix étrangement rauque avant de serrer son fils contre elle. Je suis heureuse de te voir.  
_ Vraiment ?, demanda Alec avec froideur en restant stoïque, ne rendant pas son étreinte à sa mère. Permet-moi d'en douter.

Maryse se détacha de son fils avant de se rasseoir, invitant Alec à s'installer également. Un silence inconfortable s'installa et perdura. Elle connaissait son fils, Alec avait peut-être répondu à son appel, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner, ni même à se montrer conciliant avec elle.

_ N'en doute pas Alec, je suis heureuse de te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de me rencontrer.  
_ Et pourtant, je suis là.  
_ Comment vas-tu ?, s'enquit avec tendresse Maryse.

Alec serra la mâchoire pour contenir sa colère. Il pouvait voir les efforts de sa mère pour engager la conversation pourtant cela n'était pas suffisant, pas tant qu'elle continuerait à tourner autour du pot.

_ Et si tu me disais ce que tu me veux, cingla Alec. Je ne suis plus un Lightwood alors pourquoi vouloir me voir ? Ma condition n'a pas changé, j'aime toujours les hommes. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes, je suis le même Alec que tu as toujours connu, la seule différence, c'est que maintenant je ne me cache plus.

Maryse ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, encaissant les mots durs de son fils. Des mots qu'elle avait mérités à cause de sa lâcheté. Maryse avait laissé Robert bannir son fils de leur famille, le renier et effacer son existence de leur maison familiale. Mais Alec était son fils, son bébé, elle avait porté cet enfant, avait essuyé ses larmes.

_ Je refuse de perdre un autre enfant, avoua avec douleur Maryse. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. J'aurai dû me montrer plus forte, m'opposer à ton père, au lieu de ça, j'ai gardé le silence. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien mais je voulais m'excuser. Je t'ai abandonné au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi.  
_ Et tu penses que des excuses effaceront tout ?  
_ Bien sûr que non, mais ça peut être un début. Alec, crois-tu vraiment que le fait que tu aimes les hommes changent quoique ce soit pour moi ? Oui, j'ai laissé Robert parler à ma place et je n'aurais pas dû le laisser avoir une telle emprise. Mais tu es mon enfant, mon bébé et il n'avait pas le droit de te dire ces choses. Il t'aimait avant de connaître ton orientation sexuelle et je ne comprends pas comment cet amour a pu s'envoler à l'instant où tu as fait ton coming-out. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ne pas avoir créé un environnement où tu te serais senti libre de me parler de tes doutes et de te confier pour me révéler qui tu étais réellement quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me faire des confidences et cela est ma faute.  
_ Non maman, objecta Alec. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, je ne voulais pas être une déception à tes yeux, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à garder ce fardeau, à le cacher à Père.  
_ Tu ne seras jamais une déception, Alexander, jamais ! s'écria Maryse. Je vais me battre pour toi, cela fait trop longtemps que Robert régit ma vie, il est temps que je prenne position. Je vais faire en sorte que tu regagnes ta place à l'Institut, que tu puisses récupérer ton capital.  
_ Je ne veux pas de l'Institut, objecta Alec. Et je ne veux pas de son argent. Maman, je ne suis pas à la rue, je gagne ma vie et puis tu m'as suffisamment répété enfant qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre l'argent pour acquis. Crois-tu réellement que ma fortune reposait seulement sur celle de papa ? Tu m’aurais déjà botté d’ailleurs le cul si c'était le cas.

Maryse secoua la tête, amusée par la remarque de son fils.

_ D'accord, pas d'Institut , sourit Maryse. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas nommé Jace comme PDG ?  
_ Tu désapprouves mon choix ?  
_ Non, Isabelle sera parfaite à ce poste et je vais la soutenir dans ses choix. Robert ne pourra pas l'évincer. Je sais qu'il cherche un moyen d'annuler ta décision mais tu as bien fait les choses avant de démissionner, la nomination d'Isabelle ne comporte aucune faille sur le plan juridique. Tu as rendu ton père furieux.  
_ Tant mieux, pouffa Alec. Izzy mérite plus de reconnaissance, elle est intelligente et sa vision de l'avenir est révolutionnaire.  
_ Alec, je suis désolée, souffla Maryse, les yeux brillants. Pardonne-moi, mon chéri.  
_ Laisse-moi du temps, d'accord ? demanda Alec en allant serrer la main de sa mère.  
_ D'accord, sourit Maryse en essuyant ses larmes. Parle-moi de toi. Jace m'a dit que tu étais professeur de tir à l'arc ?

 

 

(-)(-)(-)

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**(-)(-)(-)**

 

 

**2.**

 

Alec serra une dernière fois Jace dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte du loft après le départ de son frère. L'appartement était sens dessous dessus, des cartons traînaient un peu partout mais ils étaient officiellement chez eux. Isabelle était assise sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, un plaid sur les jambes et une bouteille de bière dans la main. La journée avait été éprouvante et fatigante mais Alec ne regrettait pas son choix, il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour ce loft et il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour convaincre Isabelle que ce loft était leur loft.

 

Le bâtiment était ancien, dans le style industriel des années 1900, sans être imposant, l'édifice possédait ce charme suranné que chérissait Isabelle. Situé à l'avant dernier étage, leur loft était lumineux et spacieux. Le traditionnel mur en brique rouge était bien évidemment présent, comme Isabelle l’avait souhaité mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait charmé Alec. Le jeune homme était tombé amoureux des grandes baies vitrées qui illuminaient la pièce à vivre, l'imposante bibliothèque qui atteignait le plafond l'avait fait frissonner. La terrasse, sans être aussi imposante que celle du dernier étage, était de taille plus que convenable, bordée de plantes et d'arbustes. Alec s'était senti bien dans ce loft, serein et en paix avec lui-même. Dès l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement pour le visiter avec l'agent immobilier, il s'était vu y vivre. Il s'était vu se lever le matin et embrasser son compagnon, il s'était vu sur le canapé en train de lire un livre dans les bras de sa moitié, il s'était même imaginé avec un enfant dans les bras de son amoureux, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

 

Il s'était vu dans ce loft vivre une vie de famille et l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait oublié qu'il allait devoir partager ce lieu avec sa sœur et non avec l'homme qui partagerait un jour sa vie. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas son choix et Isabelle l'avait immédiatement approuvé.

 

Alec se laissa tomber sur le canapé à son tour avant de porter sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres, le silence ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire, à l'instar d'Isabelle, Alec avait toujours aimé le calme et le silence. Isabelle se serra contre lui avant de se tortiller pour ressortir son téléphone portable.

 

_ On a dit pas de travail ce weekend, Iz, oublie l'Institut, grogna Alec en piquant son téléphone à sa sœur pour le lancer sur le canapé.

_ Je veux juste immortaliser notre première soirée chez nous, contra Isabelle en récupérant son portable pour enclencher l'appareil photo.

 

La photo n'était même pas belle, Alec avait abandonné depuis quelques semaines toute notion de routine, comme par exemple l’habitude de se raser tous les matins ; ses traits étaient marqués par la fatigue et ses cernes bien visibles. Son sourire tenait plus du petit rictus de fatigue qu’autre chose, mais la photo avait au moins le mérite de le montrer tel qu'il était : Alec Lightwood, enfin dépouillé de son sourire factice. Isabelle,au contraire, malgré sa fatigue, était resplendissante. Alec la préférait largement ainsi, au naturel, sans son maquillage qu'elle portait telle une armure pour se protéger du reste du monde.

 

Cette photo n'était pas belle selon les standards en vigueur dans les magazines de mode, mais, selon Alec, elle l'était , en raison de sa simplicité, de son authenticité. Ils étaient chez eux, ensemble comme un frère et une sœur qui se soutenaient et se protégeaient depuis toujours. Isabelle était son pilier et lui le sien. Alec aimait Jace, il était son frère adoptif mais leur lien était différent. Sa relation avec Isabelle était tout autre. Alec l'avait tenue dans ses bras quand elle était encore un bébé, il avait appris à lui donner le biberon, appris à changer ses couches. Il l'avait protégée quand elle avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons, était venu la chercher à des soirées, avait essuyé ses larmes après une rupture. Il avait même frappé Méliorn quand, durant leur adolescence, le petit-ami d'Isabelle avait cherché à la brimer et à l'enfermer dans une relation toxique pour l'isoler de sa famille et de ses amis.

 

 _ Tu devrais l'envoyer à maman, suggéra Alec.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Elle sera rassurée de voir qu'on est bien installé, approuva le jeune homme.

 

Isabelle sembla d’abord hésiter puis acquiesça avant de faire ce que son frère lui avait demandé. Malgré tout, la jeune femme restait sur ses gardes quant aux nouveaux liens qui s'établissaient doucement entre leur mère et eux.

 

Alec lui avait raconté son entrevue avec leur mère et Isabelle avait été soulagée de voir que finalement un seul de leurs parents reniait son frère. Pourtant, sa relation avec sa mère était loin d'être parfaite. Maryse avait toujours été particulièrement dure avec elle, la poussant au-delà de ses limites, d'une manière différente d'Alec. Elle en avait demandé énormément à Alec parce qu'il était l'aîné mais Isabelle s'était toujours sentie comme une moins que rien dans le regard de sa mère. Isabelle avait conservé de tendres souvenirs de son enfance, c'était à l'adolescence que sa relation avec sa mère avait changé. Elles ne se comprenaient plus et Isabelle en avait souffert et en souffrait encore. Elle aimait sa mère mais ne savait pas comment le lui montrer et comment être enfin à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Isabelle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : pouvoir voir de la fierté dans le regard de sa mère.

 

Et peut-être qu'un jour, elle y parviendrait. Contre toute attente, sa mère l'avait soutenue pour qu'elle conserve son poste à la tête de l'Institut, se rangeant à ses côtés quand le conseil d'administration avait commencé à faire pression sur elle pour réinstaurer l'industrie des armes.

 

Isabelle, murée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas conscience qu'Alec l'observait du coin de l’œil, lisant ses émotions avec facilité. Le regard d'Alec se posa sur la terrasse avant qu'une idée ne germe dans son esprit. Le jeune homme se redressa avant d'aller farfouiller dans son sac, retourna auprès du canapé, s'empara de la main de sa sœur et les fit sortir de la terrasse.

 

_ Quand je suis revenu après la signature de l'acte de vente, j'ai de nouveau fait le tour du loft et j'ai découvert quelque chose.

 

Alec les fit arrêter devant un des piliers avant de désigner une pierre parmi le mur. Cette dernière saillait légèrement, comme si elle n’était pas bien enfoncée dans le mur. Isabelle observa son frère, intriguée, alors qu'il descellait la pierre qu’il avait désignée, jusqu'à la déloger de son carcan.

 

_ Tu te souviens quand on était petit, chaque année, on écrivait nos vœux et on les enterrait dans le jardin, dans notre cachette secrète. On pourrait faire la même chose ici, qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda Alec en tendant un morceau de papier et un stylo à sa sœur.

 

Le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Isabelle fut à lui seul une réponse. Alec se retourna, présentant son dos penché en guise d’écritoire à sa sœur, heureux d'avoir réussi à l’extraire de ses pensées moroses. Après quelques secondes, Isabelle lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui tendre un second morceau de papier et le stylo et de se tourner à son tour.

 

Le stylo en main, Alec resta immobile avant de fermer les yeux. Que désirait-il le plus au monde ?

 

__ Trouver l'homme de sa vie._

__ L'épouser._

__ Fonder une famille._

 

Alec médita sur ce qu'il venait d'écrire, satisfait avant de formuler un dernier vœu.

 

__ Être aimé et accepté par mon père._

 

Une fois terminé, il replia son papier, prit celui d'Isabelle, les plaça dans le trou avant de remettre la brique.

 

_ Maintenant, on est définitivement chez nous, assura Alec alors qu'Isabelle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

 

 

(-)

 

 

_ C'est classe ici, le salua Simon en lui serrant la main.

_ Ouais j'aime assez travailler ici, sourit Alec avec fierté. Tu m'accordes quelques minutes, je dois faire le tour de la salle avant de la fermer.

_ Pas de souci, je t'attends dehors.

 

 

Alec vérifia que les machines étaient toutes à l'arrêt, que sa salle d'arc était bien rangée, que les salles de cours collectifs étaient bien vide avant d'éteindre les lumières, d'enclencher l'alarme et de rejoindre Simon.

 

_ Alors où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ?, demanda Simon.

_ Tant qu'on mange, on va où tu veux, je meurs de faim.

_ Le Loup de Jade tu connais ? Ça paye pas de mine, c'est sur les docks mais vraiment la cuisine vaut le détour, assura Simon en se mettant en marche.

_ Va pour le Loup de Jade alors, suivit Alec. Alors quoi de neuf ?

_ J'ai été surpris par ton invitation, dévoila Simon.

 

Alec héla un taxi avant de se tourner vers son ami.

 

_ Après tout, tu n'es plus mon boss alors je m'étais dit qu'on ne se contacterait plus, poursuivit Simon sans laisser le temps à Alec de répondre. Donc quand j'ai reçu ton message me demandant si j'étais dispo pour passer la soirée avec toi, j'étais sur le cul. Enfin, quand je veux dire sur le cul, je ne parle pas du fait que t'es gay, hein ; parce que je m'en fous de ça , mais je ne sais pas, je pensais que...

_ Simon ! le coupa Alec. Arrête de parler. On a passé les six dernières années ensemble, à bosser tous les jours, voire même des fois à bosser la nuit. T'étais plus que mon assistant, t'étais aussi mon ami, donc, je te l’affirme haut et fort : non, le fait que je ne dirige plus Lightwood Institut ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus. Et puis, je t'ai confié ma sœur , Simon, je te casserai la gueule si tu es incapable de l'épauler.

 

Un taxi s'arrêta devant eux et les deux hommes s’engouffrèrent dedans.

 

_ J'apprécie Isabelle, le rassura Simon. Elle est vraiment charmante et dévouée à ce qu'elle fait. Bien souvent, je dois la forcer à prendre une pause le midi pour qu'elle mange. Elle te ressemble pour ça. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je veille sur elle et ce n'est même pas une corvée.

_ Je vois, répondit Alec. Donc Isabelle est entre de bonnes mains ?

_ Absolument, certifia Simon. Et si je juge qu'il se passe un truc vraiment grave, je t’appellerai mais pour le reste, tu peux me faire confiance, je prendrai soin d'elle.

 

Alec fronça les sourcils face à la déclaration de son ancien assistant. Simon avait-il conscience qu'il parlait de sa sœur avec de la tendresse dans la voix et des yeux brillants ? Préférant garder le silence sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir, Alec décida de profiter de sa soirée avec son ami. Il aurait bien le temps d'observer les comportements de Simon et d'Isabelle pour voir si ce coup de cœur était réciproque ou pas.

 

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

La porte se referma en un claquement sec derrière le passage de Magnus. Les bras chargés des sacs de courses, le jeune homme déposa ses clefs sur le guéridon avant de sursauter en entendant sonner chez lui.

 

_ Madzie ! Va te laver les mains !, cria Magnus depuis l'entrée avant de poser ses sacs sur son guéridon et de se diriger vers la porte.

 

Un second coup de sonnette se fit entendre et lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Les gens et leur impatience...

 

_ Oui ?, demanda Magnus en ouvrant enfin la porte.

_ Bonjour, le salua la jeune femme. Isabelle, je suis votre nouvelle voisine.

_ Enchanté, Magnus, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Samedi, on organise une crémaillère avec mon frère, enfin j'organise et lui subira, sourit la jeune femme. Les voisins sont invités pour faire plus ample connaissance.

_ Vous avez invité Mrs Marple ?, s'enquit Magnus.

_ La vieille dame du troisième ?

 

Magnus acquiesça en souriant.

 

_ J'ai essayé mais elle n'a fait que parler derrière sa porte...

_ Elle n'est pas méchante juste marginale.

_ Vous la connaissez ?, hoqueta Isabelle avec surprise.

_ Ça fait des années que je vis ici, certains jours je passe voir si elle va bien. Elle vit seule.

_ Je vois. Tant qu'il en soit, c'est samedi à 20h au quatrième.

 

Madzie arriva en courant et se cacha derrière les jambes de Magnus.

 

_ Tes mains sont propres Princesse ?

 

Madzie hocha la tête avant de tendre ses mains devant elle pour les montrer à Magnus.

 

_ Madzie, voici Isabelle, elle habite l'appartement en dessous du nôtre.

_ Bonjour Madzie, sourit Isabelle. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

_ Vous êtes belle madame, souffla la petite fille.

 

Isabelle sourit, attendrie par la bouille adorable de l'enfant.

 

_ Merci, toi aussi tu es très belle dans ta robe.

_ C'est Mag qui l'a faite.

 

Isabelle se figea avant de porter son regard sur Magnus pour l'observer, réellement l'observer.

 

_ Magnus, comme Magnus Bane ?

_ Oui, confirma-t-il en riant.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Magnus Bane est mon voisin !, s'écria Isabelle avec hystérie. J'adore tellement ce que vous faites !

_ C'est gentil, la remercia Magnus avec modestie.

_ Faut absolument que je dise à Alec que notre voisin est Magnus Bane ! Je compte sur vous samedi et sur toi aussi Madzie.

_ On viendra, assura Magnus.

_ Y'aura des bonbons et des gâteaux ?, demanda la petite fille.

_ Bien sûr, confirma Isabelle. Je dois vous laisser. A samedi !

 

Magnus la salua avant de refermer la porte.

 

_ Elle est gentille la dame.

_ Oui. Viens m'aider à ranger les courses et après on cuisinera pour maman.

 

(-)

 

_ Non mais Alec est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on vit à côté d'une célébrité !?

 

Alec poussa un soupir en refermant son livre. Isabelle était intenable depuis son retour au loft ne cessant de parler de Magnus Bane : Magnus et sa gentillesse, Magnus et sa fille, Magnus et son talent.

 

_ Izzy, est-ce que tu as conscience que je ne sais absolument pas qui est cet homme, souffla avec exaspération Alec.

_ Mais enfin Alec, Magnus Bane ! Tous les vêtements que je t'ai offert viennent de lui ! Tes costumes ont été créés par lui !

_ Si tu le dis, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

_ Des fois, je me demande comment tu peux être mon frère, grommela Isabelle. Cet homme est un Dieu de la mode.

_ Izzy, tu veux bien te calmer. Magnus Bane n'est qu'un homme comme un autre. C'est un voisin, quelqu'un qui vit comme tout le monde. Alors je te conseille de te calmer avant de recevoir une ordonnance de restriction venant d'un tribunal. J'aime assez vivre ici, je n'ai pas envie de déménager.

_ Crétin, grogna Isabelle. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à tout organiser ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

_ Tu m'énerves !

(-)

Isabelle virevoltait parmi les invités, discutant avec tout le monde. Alec s'était réfugié sur la terrasse, sa bouteille de bière à la main, il observait le New-York nocturne, se laissant bercer par le bruit atténué de la ville.

 

Simon était en grande conversation avec Clary rattrapant les années d'éloignement. Dire qu'Alec avait été surpris d'apprendre que son ami et sa belle-soeur se connaissaient était un euphémisme. Simon était une personne sociable et généreuse. Il s'oubliait pour faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien et en cela, ils étaient semblables alors que Clary était à bien des égards une égoïste. Tout comme Jace. Que son frère soit tombé amoureux de la rousse n'était pas surprenant. Alec avait mis des années à construire un semblant de relation avec Clary. Même encore maintenant, leurs conversations étaient maladroites et bien souvent ponctuées de silences gênants. Au moins, le ressentiment avait disparu, c'était déjà ça.

 

Et puis la rousse lui avait prêté son canapé quand il avait fait son coming-out et qu'il s'était retrouvé à la rue et renié par son père. Et de cela, Alec lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

 

_ Pas un fan de soirée ?, demanda une voix dans son dos.

_ Pas vraiment non, répondit Alec en se retournant.

 

Son regard rencontra celui mordoré de l'inconnu. Un regard qui le ramena au Hunter's Moon quelques mois plus tôt, à une rencontre fugace, à ce moment où le temps s'était suspendu durant quelques secondes. Une rencontre qui l'avait troublé. Les yeux de l'inconnu étaient une fois encore soulignés par un discret trait eye-liner.

 

_ Magnus Bane, se présenta l'homme en lui tendant une main.

_ A...Alec. Alec Lightwood, bégaya Alec en serrant la main de Magnus.

 

Une main ferme à la peau douce et à l'odeur entêtante. Alec ne connaissait pas ce parfum mais il était aussi envoûtant que la toute première fois dans le bar. Une odeur dans laquelle Alec avait envie de se fondre.

 

_ Lightwood !, s'exclama Magnus. Je me disais bien qu'Isabelle me semblait familière.

_ Izzy n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré. Vous êtes un Dieu apparemment, grommela avec exaspération et affection Alec en pensant à sa sœur.

 

Magnus lui sourit avant de s'accouder à la rambarde aux côtés d'Alec.

 

_ Dois-je en déduire que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis, le taquina Magnus.

_ Si si, Magnus Bane, répondit Alec en balayant l'air de sa main comme pour changer de sujet.

_ Elle est sympa votre veste, sourit Magnus en le testant.

_ Isabelle, elle est totalement fan de ce créateur de mode, répliqua Alec avant de se figer et de rougir. De vous en fait. Je viens de faire le rapprochement.

_ Ne soyez pas gêné, c'est rafraîchissant d'être un parfait inconnu par moment et puis à cet instant, je ne suis pas un créateur mais votre voisin, flirta Magnus en se rapprochant légèrement d'Alec.

 

Le créateur était totalement sous le charme du regard bleu de son hôte, envoûté par cette peau pâle qui contrastait avec les cheveux noirs d'Alec et cette barbe négligée qu'arborait le jeune homme. Une combinaison qu'avait toujours aimée Magnus. Le fait d'être amené à croiser régulièrement Alec l'enthousiasmait, savoir qu'un tel apollon vivait en dessous de chez lui avait de quoi laisser libre cours à son imagination.

 

_ Vous passez une bonne soirée ?, interrogea Alec en s'accoudant à ses côtés, le frôlant presque tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

_ Excellente, confirma Magnus. C'était une bonne idée d'inviter les voisins.

_ Tout le crédit en revient à ma sœur. C'est la sociable de la famille.

_ Je vous trouve bien sociable pourtant, souffla Magnus.

_ Parler avec vous est facile, assura Alec en lui souriant.

 

Le sourire d'Alec illuminait son regard et donnait envie à Magnus d'embrasser les petites rides d'expression au coin des yeux du jeune homme. C'était étrange et angoissant que cet homme ait autant d'emprise sur lui en si peu de temps. C'était beaucoup trop rapide mais à cet instant Magnus n'en avait rien à faire.

 

_ On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?, proposa Magnus.

 

Alec acquiesça et porta sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres.

 

_ Alors, le quartier te plaît ?

_ J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour ce loft, confirma Alec.

_ Comme je te comprends. Dès que j'ai visité le mien, j'ai su que c'était chez moi, ce loft était fait pour moi. Durant quelques secondes, je me suis vu bâtir ma famille et y vivre avec elle.

 

Le terme 'famille' fut comme une douche froide pour Alec. Les paroles d'Isabelle lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et résonnèrent comme un écho dans son esprit : _Magnus et sa fille_.

 

Magnus qui n'avait eu cesse d'observer Alexander à la dérobée durant leur conversation vit le jeune homme se figer puis reculer. Ce dernier fit quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux, son visage se ferma en une fraction de seconde pour devenir totalement indéchiffrable. Magnus constata avec regret que les yeux bleus d'Alec ne brillaient désormais plus de cet éclat qui avait fait battre plus vite son cœur.

 

Il observa leur flirt innocent mourir sous ses yeux face à la méprise d'Alexander, une méprise qu'il ne chercha même pas à dénier, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Aussi bel homme que fût son voisin, il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu qui avait exercé durant de longues minutes, un contrôle beaucoup trop grand sur son cœur et ses émotions.

 

Il savait ce qu'Alec pensait avoir compris, Isabelle avait rencontré Madzie et en avait tiré les conclusions logiques que toute personne pouvait tirer dans cette situation, que la petite Madzie n'était nulle autre que sa fille. Et Alexander venait de s'en souvenir.

 

Que pensait le jeune homme de lui à cet instant ?

 

Le trouvait-il immonde de flirter aussi ouvertement alors qu'il était un _papa_ ? Pensait-il qu'il trompait sa femme ? Etait-il honteux de son propre comportement pour avoir répondu aux avances implicites de Magnus ? Alec était devenu insondable, son visage s'était fermé, et Magnus tenta de se convaincre qu'il en n'avait rien à faire, après tout, de l'avis d'un parfait inconnu, inconnu qu'il serait amené à peu croiser. Il était très simple d'éviter ses voisins, il le savait parfaitement.

 

_ Excuse-moi Magnus, je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un, fut la seule excuse que prononça Alec avant de littéralement fuir la terrasse.

 

Magnus garda le silence et reporta son regard sur la ville qui pulsait doucement en dessous d'eux, ronronnant comme un moteur bien huilé, New-York ne dormait jamais. Ces petits bruits de fond qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais avaient quelque chose de rassurant pour Magnus. Il avait grandi dans cette ville, ces bruits parasites étaient enracinés en lui, l'accompagnaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Magnus aimait New-York et la ville le lui rendait bien.

 

Alexander Ligthwood serait vite oublié, après tout il n'avait plus repensé à lui depuis cette rencontre impromptue au bar, il en serait de même d'ici demain. Alors il pouvait bien s'accorder quelques instants pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si Magnus avait empêché d'un geste Alec de fuir pour lui confier que Madzie n'était pas sa fille. Il aurait probablement lu la surprise dans le regard de son beau voisin et alors il lui aurait tout raconté, parce qu'Alexander semblait être le genre de personne à qui on pouvait parler et se confier sans aucune crainte.

 

Il lui aurait raconté qu'il aimait Madzie comme sa propre fille et qu'il l'élevait comme telle mais que dans les faits, il n'était que le parrain de la petite fille. Il lui aurait raconté sa rencontre avec Ragnor au lycée et leur amitié qui était née suite à cela. Il aurait parlé de Ragnor, de cet ami devenu comme un frère au fil des années, un frère qu'il avait aimé. Il se serait même laissé à narrer quelques anecdotes juste pour se souvenir de leur insouciance et aussi pour voir le beau sourire d'Alec.

 

Ensuite, il aurait parlé de Ragnor et Catarina. Expliquant qu'à l'instant où son ami lui avait parlé de la jeune femme, Magnus avait su qu'elle serait la femme de son frère de cœur. Il aurait conté les pans les plus importants de leur vie dont Magnus avait lui-même été témoin ou auxquels il avait participé. Il se serait épanché sur cette vie de couple épanouie, sur ce mariage heureux et sur le plus beau cadeau que deux êtres qui s'aiment pouvaient recevoir de la vie : un enfant.

 

Puis sa voix se serait serrée et enfin il aurait parlé de ce fameux soir où il avait reçu un appel des forces de l'ordre pour l'informer que ses amis avaient eu un accident de voiture et qu'ils avaient trouvé son numéro figurant sur leur agenda sous la rubrique : personne à contacter en cas d'urgence.

 

Il lui aurait raconté cette terrible nuit où Magnus avait perdu l'un de ses repères, cette nuit où il s'était précipité au commissariat pour s'entendre dire que son ami était déjà mort sur les lieux de l'accident quand les secours étaient arrivés, que Catarina était à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et que la petite Madzie, alors âgée de huit mois, avait été prise en charge au domicile de ses parents par les services sociaux, alors qu'elle était sous la garde d'une baby-sitter.

 

Magnus avait vécu cette soirée et les suivantes comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, incapable de réaliser que Ragnor était mort, trop préoccupé qu'il était par l'état de Catarina. Madzie venait de perdre son père, elle ne pouvait pas non plus perdre sa mère. Choqué aussi d'apprendre qu'en cas de décès des deux parents, la garde de la petite lui reviendrait officiellement.

 

Les services sociaux lui avaient rendu la petite et Magnus s'était occupé d'elle pendant de longs mois, jouant le rôle de nounou, de père, de mère, s'acharnant à tout mener de front. Sa carrière et son rôle de protecteur.

 

Il avait organisé les funérailles de Ragnor parce que Catarina était physiquement incapable de le faire, les médecins ne sachant pas si son amie sortirait de son coma. La veillée funéraire s'était déroulée dans son loft, il avait serré la main de tellement de personnes qu'il en avait eu des crampes le lendemain. Son frigo avait été rempli de plats apportés pour l'aider à surmonter les prochains jours et Magnus avait eu envie de hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se brise définitivement. Comment de la nourriture était-elle censée aider ?

 

Ce jour-là quand son loft fut redevenu silencieux, rangé et propre, Magnus avait couché Madzie dans son transat et l'avait installée à ses côtés. Puis, une fois certain que la petite ne se réveillerait pas, Magnus avait allumé l'encens disposé sur son autel, s'était installé sur ses genoux, avait pris une grande inspiration, fermé ses yeux et commencé à réciter les mantras bouddhistes qui accompagneraient l'âme de son ami tout au long de son processus de réincarnation. Ragnor avait été une personne avec une belle âme et sa réincarnation serait à l'image de celui qu'il avait été.

 

Ce soir-là durant le rituel, Magnus avait fait ses adieux à son ami, repensant aux bons moments passés ensemble plutôt qu'aux mauvais souvenirs. Il avait médité pendant de nombreuses heures, sentant le besoin de calmer son esprit, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de ce torrent d'émotions dans lequel il était plongé depuis de nombreux mois. Il avait dédié son dernier mantra à Catarina, demandant à Bouddha d'offrir à son amie la chance de voir sa fille grandir, tout en le remerciant et lui assurant que la petite Madzie ne manquerait de rien s'il advenait que Catarina aille rejoindre l'âme de Ragnor.

 

Oui, Magnus aurait pu raconter tout cela à Alexander mais il n'en avait rien fait, il l'avait laissé quitter la terrasse.

 

Comme si Catarina avait senti l'humeur nostalgique et morose de Magnus, elle vint s'accouder à ses côtés et lui serra brièvement le bras comme pour lui assurer son soutien et sa présence.

 

_ Madzie s'est endormie sur un fauteuil, je vais la ramener, lui apprit son amie.

_ Non reste, la contra presque immédiatement Magnus. Je m'occupe de la petite et toi, profite de cette soirée.

_ Et toi ?, interrogea Catarina avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_ Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à festoyer ce soir, je préfère rentrer coucher la petite et prendre du temps pour moi. Amuse-toi, Isabelle est charmante et ses invités tout autant.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, assura Magnus.

 

Catarina l'embrassa sur la joue, reconnaissante une nouvelle fois d'avoir un tel ami et soutien dans sa vie. Magnus lui offrit un sourire qui n'atteignit pas réellement ses yeux et Catarina comprit que les pensées de son ami étaient tournées vers son défunt mari. La jeune femme savait que dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux laisser Magnus seul et ne pas chercher à s'imposer.

 

Magnus alla remercier Isabelle, la jeune femme le serra contre elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et lui indiqua l'endroit où dormait Madzie. Alexander veillait sur la petite, la couvant du regard alors qu'il discutait avec un jeune homme blond, ne cessant de regarder si l'enfant ne risquait pas de tomber brusquement en bougeant. Magnus fit semblant de ne pas sentir son cœur s'emballer face au regard protecteur de son beau voisin et préféra se pencher sur la petite pour retirer la veste qui la couvrait.

 

Sachant que cette veste appartenait à Alec, Magnus la lui rendit en le remerciant pour sa bienveillance avant de se pencher et de prendre Madzie dans ses bras et comme la petite était habituée à être portée pour être mise au lit, elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de Magnus.

 

Alexander le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui proposa de l'aider mais Magnus refusa. Le créateur de mode ne savait pas si le jeune homme lui en voulait ou s'il accordait une quelconque importance au moment qu'ils avaient partagé sur la terrasse, mais il était en tout cas un homme bon et bien élevé qui, malgré l'ambiguïté de la situation, semblait prêt à l'aider quelques minutes.

 

Magnus le remercia et quitta définitivement la soirée non sans emporter avec lui le regard brillant et le sourire d'Alexander.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 

Isabelle éteignit la télévision avant de lancer la télécommande avec rage sur son bureau. Les médias se déchaînaient depuis le début de matinée sur la vie passée de la jeune femme, ne cessant de cracher sur elle, son passé et ses capacités à diriger l'Institut. Qu'Alec réussisse encore à cacher son homosexualité était un exploit considérant le zèle avec lequel la presse people fouillait dans leurs vies.

 

Le Times lui avait même consacré sa une en des termes peu élogieux...

 

_Une droguée à la tête de l'entreprise la plus rentable des États-Unis ?_

 

_Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, connue comme étant la fille de Robert et Maryse Lightwood et la sœur cadette de l'ancien PDG de Lightwood Institut Alexander Gidéon Lightwood, a des antécédents d'addiction à la drogue ; antécédents confirmés par une source proche._

 

_La jeunesse dorée de l'Upper East Side n'a-t-elle vraiment qu'un seul vice ? Celui de la drogue ? Il semblerait d'après notre source._

 

_Isabelle Lightwood a pendant de nombreuses années consommé de façon presque quotidienne de la drogue et plus particulièrement des opiacés notamment le Yin-Fen._

_Ce goût prononcé pour la drogue aurait commencé peu de temps après la mort du fils cadet de la Famille Lightwood : Maxwell._

 

_Le Yin-Fen comme tout opiacé aurait la faculté d’altérer le jugement et la perception de la réalité. Une illusion d'euphorie qui pousserait la personne droguée à prendre des décisions inconsidérées._

 

_L'arrêt de la production d'armement de Lightwood Institut était-elle une décision mûrement réfléchie ou au contraire les actions d'une junkie ? Doit-on s'attendre à d'autres mesures drastiques par la nouvelle PDG ? A-t-elle seulement conscience de ses actes ? Pourquoi le conseil d'administration ne réagit-il pas ? Qu'en est-il de son frère Alexander Lightwood ? Va-t-il revenir sur sa décision de nommer sa sœur cadette à la tête de l'holding ? Jace Herondale-Lightwood va-t-il succéder à l'actuelle Présidente ?_

 

_Notre source nous a confirmé que des changements allaient être opérés dans l'Institut, l'entreprise ne pouvant se permettre de perdre plus d'argent qu'elle n'en perd depuis la nomination d'Isabelle Lightwood._

 

_Alors qui sera de taille à sauver Lightwood Institut ? La droguée ? Le présumé Homosexuel ? Ou le Fils adoptif ?_

 

 

(-)

 

_ Isabelle !, s'exclama Magnus en voyant sa voisine accoudée au bar central du club. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine journée ?

_ Je bois, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire d'autre dans un tel endroit ?, grommela Isabelle en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

C'était assurément un trait de famille parce que Magnus avait déjà vu Alexander faire la même chose à certaines occasions.

 

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Non, grogna Isabelle avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

_ Je peux peut-être t'aider ?, proposa Magnus en s'installant à ses côtés.

_ Non sauf si tu sais comment faire disparaître les journalistes de ma vie, marmonna Izzy avant de faire un signe au barman de la resservir. Par magie peut-être... Est-ce que tu as des pouvoirs magiques Magnus ?

_ Malheureusement non, sourit Magnus. Et je pense que tu as assez bu comme ça, je vais te ramener. Est-ce que ton frère sait où tu es ?

 

Isabelle secoua la tête et Magnus décida de prendre les choses en main. Escorter Isabelle jusqu'à chez lui, lui prendre son portable et appeler Alexander.

 

 

(-)

 

_ Merci Magnus, souffla Alec en se dirigeant vers Isabelle. Je la cherchais partout avec Simon et Jace. Je t'offre un verre pour te remercier, l'informa Alec. Et j'insiste, sourit l'aîné de la famille Lightwood en voyant Magnus sur le point de protester.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, assura Magnus. Vraiment, Isabelle était dans mon club, je suis indirectement responsable de son état.

_Une bière, insista Alec. Je veux savoir comment un créateur de mode peut détenir un club.

 

Magnus acquiesça avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Comment Magnus Bane pouvait être le propriétaire d'un bar-club comme le Pandémonium ? La réponse était en elle-même simple et ne tenait qu'en un seul mot : Ragnor.

 

Peut-être que finalement, le styliste raconterait son histoire au bel Alexander Lightwood. Toute son histoire. Sur lui, sur Ragnor, sur Madzie et Catarina.

 

Malgré toute sa volonté, Magnus n'avait pas réussi à se tenir éloigné de ses voisins et notamment d'Alec, qu'il croisait presque tous les jours. Alec qui le saluait avec politesse, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et les yeux lumineux. Alec qui faisait toujours l'effort de se baisser à la hauteur de Madzie quand la petite était avec lui lors de leurs rencontres impromptues. Alec qui semblait adorer sa nièce, la complimentant toujours sur sa tenue, passant parfois une main affectueuse sur les cheveux de l'enfant et étrangement, Madzie qui rouspétait chaque fois que quelqu'un avait l'audace de la décoiffer ne disait rien quand Alec le faisait.

 

_ Izzy, appela Alec en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme affalée au comptoir de la cuisine.

_ Oh oh, voilà mon grand frère, je vais avoir des problèmes, grogna Isabelle.

 

Alec leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas, sachant pertinemment qu'Isabelle allait volontairement chercher la dispute. Isabelle était de nature franche mais quand l'alcool entrait en jeu, sa sœur semblait  encore moins filtrer le flot de ses pensées et de ses paroles qui se bousculaient de son cerveau  jusqu’à  sa bouche, Alec en avait fait les frais de nombreuses fois durant leur jeunesse. Si Isabelle voulait se disputer, elle se disputerait avec elle-même.

 

_ Je t'ai cherché e partout et maintenant que je t'ai  retrouvée , je te ramène à la maison.

_ T'es allé me chercher dans un squat ?  demanda d’un ton piquant Isabelle. Pour voir si ta junkie de sœur avait recommencé à se shooter.

_ Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça, répondit Alec avec dureté en lançant un regard en direction de Magnus. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison.

 

Alec força Isabelle à se relever de son tabouret avant de la rattraper en la voyant tanguer sur ses jambes.

 

_ Pourquoi ? Au contraire, c'est l'occasion rêvée de me dire que je ne suis qu'une ratée et une droguée.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça, grogna Alec. Maintenant, avance avant que je ne te force à marcher.

 

Magnus garda le silence, ne souhaitant pas intervenir dans la discussion houleuse entre le frère et la sœur. Il se contentait d'observer l'interaction, notant l'agacement et la raideur d'Alec face aux propos de sa sœur.

 

Isabelle grogna avant de se dégager de l'emprise de son frère en retirant son bras d'un mouvement sec, voulant visiblement en découdre dans la cuisine de Magnus.

 

_ T'as peur que Magnus te juge ?, cracha la jeune femme. Ou alors, tu ne veux pas avouer que tu as honte de moi.

_ Laisse Magnus en dehors de ça Izzy, s'agaça Alec. Tu lui dois une fière chandelle.

_ _Ouais,_ faudrait pas égratigner l'image du parfait fils à papa hein _Alexander_. Tellement parfait, tellement plus talentueux, tellement...

_ Ça suffit Izzy !

_ C'est de ta faute tout ça !, se mit à crier Isabelle. Si t'avais pas renoncé à l'Institut, je serais restée dans mon labo avec mes recherches mais non, non, il a fallu que tu m'abandonnes dès que notre père t'a donné l'occasion de partir ! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Ta sacro-sainte liberté ! Tu m'as offert en pâture aux requins du conseil et aux journalistes! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu as refusé de te battre ! Tu m'as abandonnée, tu m'as laissée toute seule !, se mit à pleurer la jeune femme en se ratatinant sur elle-même. Ne m'abandonne pas Alec...

 

Alec referma ses bras autour d'Isabelle et la serra contre lui.

 

_ Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Izzy. _Jamais_.

 

Isabelle se mit à trembler dans les bras de son frère, ses jambes finirent par la lâcher forçant Alec à la porter.

 

_ Je vous raccompagne, intervint avec autorité Magnus. Où sont tes clefs ?

_ Regarde dans le sac d'Izzy et prends les siennes.

_ Allons-y, enchaîna Magnus en s'emparant du sac d'Izzy.

_ Et Madzie ?, demanda soudainement Alec.

_ Avec sa mère. Tu as besoin d'aide pour la porter ?

_ Non, assura Alec en stabilisant sa prise sur sa sœur.

 

 

Alec poussa un soupir de soulagement  au moment où il déposa  Isabelle sur leur canapé. Sa sœur avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, vaincue par son trop plein d'émotion et par l'alcool. Alec la couvrit avec le plaid qui traînait toujours sur le canapé et lui retira ses chaussures avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

 

Magnus se trouvait dans la cuisine, ayant préféré laisser de l'intimité aux Lightwood. Alec finit par le rejoindre. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus et une certaine lassitude semblait s'être emparée de lui. Il faisait soudainement plus âgé, semblait vulnérable. Mais, quand il lui fit face, Magnus put voir le masque d'impassibilité glacer et figer les traits de son visage ; puis Alec adopta une posture semblable à celle d’un soldat, les mains croisées derrière son dos et le regard dur. Magnus en fut persuadé à cet instant : il avait un tout autre homme face à lui.

 

_ Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé chez toi, annonça d'une voix dure Alec. Je veillerai à ce qu'Isabelle vienne s'excuser.

_ Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, sa journée a visiblement été éprouvante.

 

Alec acquiesça tandis que son regard se durcissait un peu plus.

 

_ Quel est ton prix ?, demanda avec froideur Alec.

_ Pardon ?, hoqueta Magnus avec surprise. De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je parle de ton prix pour que ce que ma sœur a dévoilé dans ton loft reste secret et ne paraisse pas dans les médias.

_ Tu es entrain d'acheter mon silence ? Vraiment ?

 

Alec garda le silence et Magnus prit un air consterné face à ce qu'il venait de se voir proposer. Combien de fois Alexander avait agi ainsi pour protéger sa sœur et sa famille ?

 

_ Je pensais que tu devais me payer un verre pour me remercier?, tenta Magnus avec un sourire.

_ C'était avant que ma sœur admette qu'elle était une ancienne droguée. Les médias spéculent, citent une source mais n'ont pas de preuve tangible alors que toi... Eh bien, toi tu as la confirmation que ce n'est pas une rumeur. Alors j'attends que tu me dises ton prix pour qu'on mette fin à cela.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, cingla Magnus en croisant les bras. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai aussi une petite fortune personnelle que je me suis construite grâce à mon travail. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me signes un chèque pour vivre.

 

Le masque d'Alec sembla se fissurer une fraction de seconde face aux paroles de Magnus.

 

_ Si ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui paraît dans les médias, je te détruirai, l'avertit Alec.

_ Ça va peut-être te sembler bizarre mais il y a encore sur cette terre des personnes qui font des choses par bonté. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour Isabelle, j'ai vu sa détresse, je l'ai vu boire pour oublier et j'ai voulu l'aider. Si j'avais su que ça finirait par faire de moi, à tes yeux, un vautour qui gravite autour des Lightwood et de leur fortune, je n'aurai rien fait.

_ Ne crois pas qu'agir ainsi m'amuse mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu.

_ La _parfaite_ petite famille Lightwood, je comprends ce que voulait dire Isabelle maintenant ; souffla Magnus. C'est noble de vouloir la protéger mais tout ne s'achète pas Alexander.

_ Pas dans mon monde, cingla Alec.

_ Alors je plains le monde dans lequel tu vis. Je t'ai aidé mais on va en rester là. J'apprécierai aussi que tu ne t'approches plus de nous. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais rentrer chez moi et ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin.

 

Alec ferma les yeux et se ratatina sur lui-même après le départ de Magnus. Après ce qui venait de se passer, _Magnus_... Alec secoua la tête et se redressa avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une serviette humide dans une main, des cotons et de l'huile démaquillante dans l'autre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa sœur pour la démaquiller et la débarbouiller de ses larmes.

 

Isabelle sursauta et se réveilla avant de rencontrer le regard rassurant de son frère. Les mots qu'elle lui avait crachés au visage lui revinrent en mémoire et la jeune femme sentit les larmes se remettre à couler. Des larmes de culpabilité.

 

_ J'ai été horrible avec toi Alec, renifla Izzy en posant une main sur son front. Toutes mes mauvaises pensées, tous mes démons sont remontés à la surface et...

 

Les larmes coulaient à flot maintenant alors qu'Alec gardait le silence, continuant à lui essuyer le visage avec la serviette.

 

_ Je ne le pensais pas... Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, hoqueta Izzy en essuyant son nez avec sa main. Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée.

 

Le corps secoué de sanglots, Isabelle se laissa faire quand Alec la redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 

_ Izzy, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime malgré tout même quand tu décides de me rendre fou. Mais... il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que tu as dit. Je me suis servi de mon homosexualité pour gagner ma liberté même si je ne m'attendais pas à de telles répercussions. Et je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir mise sous le feu des projecteurs mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour t'avoir donné le contrôle de l'Institut. Tu feras de grandes choses Izzy, j'ai foi en toi, il serait temps que tu crois en toi aussi.

 

(-)

 

 

Une tasse fumante se posa sur son bureau la sortant de son travail. Simon lui offrit un sourire, remonta ses lunettes du bout du doigt avant de déposer une pile de dossier.

 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?; lui demanda-t-il en désignant les croquis et les composants devant elle.

_ Une idée de prototype. J'aimerai créer un dispositif qui permettrait à des malades ou des blessés de les soulager de leur douleur, tout en leur évitant de devenir dépendant de leur traitement médicamenteux.

_ Alec avait pour habitude de me dire qu'un jour vous changeriez le monde. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

 

Isabelle se sentit rougir face aux paroles du jeune homme. Simon continuait d'observer ces croquis, inconscient du regard d'Isabelle posé sur lui.

 

Elle connaissait peu Simon en définitive. Il avait toujours plus ou moins fait partie de son entourage ces six dernières années mais Isabelle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Elle savait qu'il avait intégré Lightwood Institut l'année où Alec avait été nommé Président de l'entreprise familiale. Il était devenu l'assistant de son frère et au fil du temps, l'ami d'Alec, un de ses meilleurs amis. Alec n'était pas quelqu'un qui possédait un cercle d'amis large, de plus il n'accordait que difficilement sa confiance, mais Simon était passé entre les fissures de l'armure de son frère.

 

Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'intéresser à lui plus tôt.

 

Mais maintenant... Maintenant Simon était son assistant à elle et plus elle passait du temps avec lui et plus elle comprenait pourquoi Alec et lui étaient amis et pourquoi son frère l'appréciait.

 

Simon était un homme bon. Légèrement timide mais attentionné. Il était aussi bavard que son frère était silencieux. Il avait toujours une petite attention pour elle et Isabelle appréciait vraiment cela.

 

Il s'occupait d'elle à sa manière, vérifiait qu'elle mangeait le midi, déposait chaque jour un bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau parce qu'elle lui avait dit un jour que les fleurs la faisaient sourire. Il lui facilitait son travail, l'épaulait, la conseillait et lui apprenait quelques ficelles. Il était un soutien précieux et elle ne pouvait que remercier Alec pour cela, c'était son frère qui avait demandé à Simon de rester auprès d'elle.

 

Alec était son ange gardien.

 

_ Alec... Il voit toujours le meilleur chez les autres même quand personne d'autre ne le voit, répondit Isabelle avec une pointe de tendresse dans le regard.

 

Simon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

 

_ Ce n'est encore qu'une idée, poursuivit Isabelle. Mais je compte bien la mener à bien. Mon frère Max souffrait énormément à cause de ses chimiothérapies. Personne ne devrait souffrir autant en luttant pour rester en vie. Sa maladie lui a pris sa vie et ses traitements, la moindre parcelle d'énergie qui lui restait. Je veux aider les soldats aussi bien évidemment mais pas que. Les malades, surtout les enfants... Ils sont les guerriers de l'ombre de notre société et si je peux les soulager, je ferai tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour le faire.

_ Annihiler la douleur pour empêcher l'addiction, c'est très altruiste de votre part.

_ Je ne sais que trop bien quelle emprise peut avoir une addiction sur la vie de quelqu'un, laissa échapper Isabelle. Et je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné Alec après la parution de l'article.

_ Alec est mon ami, répondit Simon. Et vous êtes sa petite sœur avant d'être ma patronne. Il était inquiet pour vous et moi aussi.

 

Isabelle enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse, humant l'arôme de son chaï tea latte.

 

_ Il était vrai cet article, avoua Isabelle. J'étais accro au Yin-Fen. Alec, je lui dois ma vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne m'avait pas amené en cure et soutenu, je ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Il m'a sauvé.

 

Simon tendit le bras et une main sur l'avant-bras d'Isabelle.

 

_ Il vous a seulement montré la voie Isabelle mais cette bataille, vous l'avez gagné par vous-même.

 

Isabelle posa une main sur celle de Simon, son regard ancré à celui du jeune homme.

 

_ Merci Simon.

 

Simon lui offrit un sourire.

 

_ J'ai classé les dossiers par ordre d'importance. Je les ai validé, il ne manque plus que votre signature.

 

(-)(-)(-)(-)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

 

 

Alec entra dans le Hunter's Moon, salua Maïa avant de se diriger vers le fond du bar pour y retrouver Jace.

 

La tension qui semblait émaner du blond s'évapora légèrement avec l'arrivée d'Alec. Les épaules de Jace se détendirent et son visage se métamorphosa pour ne laisser place qu'à une expression abattue et un regard perdu.

 

Qu'arrivait-il à son frère ?

 

_ Salut Bro, le salua Jace en l'enfermant dans une étreinte d'ours. Merci d'être venu.

_ Jace, tu as besoin de moi, je viens, c'est aussi aussi simple que ça, répondit Alec. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

 

Jace se laissa tomber sur la banquette du box, s'empara de son verre et le descendit d'une traite.

 

_ Ok, souffla Alec en s'installant à son tour. Donc, on picole jusqu'à ce que tu te confies.

 

Jace se resservit, but son verre et le claqua contre la table.

 

_ Je me suis engueulé avec Clary, avoua le blond.

_ Excuse-toi, répliqua Alec en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas votre première dispute et ça ne sera sûrement pas votre dernière. Vous êtes mariés, tu as signé pour ça.

_ J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois, marmonna Jace. Je dois être la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au monde à cet instant.

 

Alec fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le style de son frère de se montrer aussi abattu. La dispute avait dû être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait à prima bord.

 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, demanda Alec en se servant un verre à son tour.

_ Je lui ai dit qu'on n'aurait jamais dû se marier...

_ Tu lui as dit quoi ?!, s'exclama Alec. Attends, vous avez attendu presque sept ans avant de vous passer la bague au doigt et d'un coup tu me dis que tu regrettes ?

_ Bien sûr que non, le contredit Jace en secouant la tête. Je ne suis qu'un con.

_Ouais, je confirme, répliqua Alec. Écoute, tu sais bien que Clary et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour mais là quand même. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

_ Parce que je ne suis qu'un abruti !

 

Alec inspira profondément et garda le silence. Dans certains cas, il valait mieux laisser Jace vomir ses mots et les analyser après. Jace aimait Clary, elle était la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur, Alec le savait, Jace le savait et pourtant, il s'était montré blessant. Volontairement. Jace n'était blessant avec son entourage que quand il paniquait totalement et qu'il avait peur. Son frère avait peur de quelque chose.

 

_ Elle est enceinte, lâcha Jace. Elle est enceinte et quand elle me l'a annoncé, j'ai flippé. Je me suis mis à hurler des choses que je ne pensais même pas et après je suis parti. C'était censé être une grande nouvelle et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est la faire pleurer.

 

Jace et Clary s'aimaient depuis tellement d'années. Clary avait d'une certaine manière temporisé Jace et l'avait fait évoluer. Son frère avait eu une période coureur de jupons. Sa période 'Club de lecture' comme l'appelait Jace. Une période où il sortait toutes les nuits et couchait avec n'importe qui. Et Alec s'en était rendu compte trop tard.

 

Parce qu'à cette même période, il était trop occupé à sortir Isabelle de son addiction à la drogue. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été le soutien dont Jace avait besoin à cette époque. Mais Clary avait été là elle.

 

_ Tu es en colère ?, demanda avec douceur Alec.

_ Contre Clary ? Non, bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Jace.

_ Alors quel est le problème ?

_ C'est moi le problème !, s'exclama Jace. Moi !

 

 

Alec posa une main apaisante sur la nuque de son frère et la laissa là sans émettre la moindre parole. Sans même la bouger. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ce geste avait toujours eu le pouvoir d'apaiser son frère depuis son arrivée dans la famille Lightwood.

 

 

_ Je ne peux pas Alec, murmura Jace. Je ne peux pas devenir père.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je serais un mauvais père, c'est dans mes gènes.

 

Alec poussa un long soupir. Dans le fond, il n'était pas surpris par les paroles de son frère.

 

Il avait fallu plusieurs années à Jace pour réellement s'intégrer dans la famille Lightwood et admettre qu'il faisait partie de leur cercle. Que les Lightwood ne l'abandonnerait pas.

 

Céline, la mère biologique de Jace était l'amie d'enfance de Maryse.

 

Après la naissance de Jace, elle était venue vivre quelques temps avec eux. Alec ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette période. Âgé de quatre ans à l'époque, il se souvenait surtout que Jace était un bébé qui pleurait beaucoup, plus qu'Isabelle. Puis Céline était repartie et Alec avait oublié l'amie de sa mère et son bébé bruyant. Jusqu'à ce que Jace soit amené par les services sociaux chez eux six ans plus tard.

 

Alec venait d'avoir dix ans à cette époque, Jace et Isabelle avaient six ans et sa mère était enceinte de leur petit frère Max. Jace n'avait plus rien à voir avec le bébé pleurnicheur. Il était un petit garçon turbulent qui se réveillait la nuit en hurlant. Alec avait été le seul à réussir à le calmer et pendant longtemps, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble.

 

Et puis, une nuit Jace avait fini par parler de ses parents. Stephen et Céline se disputaient constamment. Stephen ne cessait de la tromper, arguant que Céline avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour l'enfermer dans un mariage et Céline lui reprochait d'avoir gâché sa vie. Jace les entendait chaque soir, assis sur le haut de l'escalier, il les entendait se hurler des horreurs au visage.

 

Stephen regrettait la naissance de Jace, reprochait à Céline de ne pas avoir avorté. Et Céline lui reprochait de ne pas l'aimer. De n'avoir été qu'un simple flirt d'adolescent. Stephen quittait toujours le domicile conjugal après une dispute et Céline se noyait dans l'alcool et les anti-dépresseurs.

 

Jusqu'au fameux soir où elle avait fait une overdose. C'était Jace qui avait prévenu les secours mais il était déjà trop tard. Cette nuit-là, Stephen avait abandonné son fils aux services sociaux. Un fils dont il n'avait jamais voulu et Jace s'était retrouvé orphelin, en quelque sorte.

 

Mais Céline avait pensé à tout et nommé Maryse comme tuteur légale et les Lightwood avaient accueilli et adopté Jace. Mais les blessures et les traumatismes de l'enfance chaotique de Jace étaient toujours présents.

 

_ Jace... Tu n'es pas Stephen. Tu aimeras cet enfant, tu seras là pour lui. Tu seras un bon père, lui certifia Alec en serrant sa nuque avec douceur.

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

_ Parce que je te connais. Tu es mon frère Jace, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, même quand j'ignorais avoir besoin de toi.

 

Les yeux de Jace brillaient et Alec le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Jace l'agrippa avec force et Alec se noya dans l'étreinte de son frère. Quelque part, il comprenait la douleur et la peine de Jace. Lui aussi avait été abandonné par son père. Certes, il était adulte quand cela lui était arrivé mais c'était tout autant douloureux.

 

Robert l'avait mis à la porte et renié et Alec avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Il s'était noyé dans son travail et ses nouveaux projets sans s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais mis de mots sur ses sentiments.

 

Et la vérité c'était que lui aussi souffrait. Il aimait son père. Robert était un homme dur et froid, toujours exigeant mais il restait son père et Alec l'avait déçu. Il n'avait pas été le fils qu'il souhaitait.

 

Bien sûr, Alec savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il était ce qu'il était. Il aimait les hommes. C'était ainsi. Mais le regard de son père le hantait encore. Un regard qui exprimait le dégoût et la haine d'autrui. Robert le détestait pour qui il était vraiment. Et ça faisait mal. Tellement mal.

 

Alec agrippa le t-shirt de Jace et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son frère se tendre une fraction de seconde avant de le bercer contre lui en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Son petit frère le berçait comme un enfant et Alec se laissa faire, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient.

 

Tant qu'Isabelle et Jace étaient dans sa vie, Alec savait qu'il réussirait toujours à se relever.

 

(-)

 

 

Finalement, Jace avait fini par appeler Clary et Alec pouvait le voir faire les cent pas tout en gesticulant pendant sa conversation. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Clary finirait par pardonner à son mari. Oh bien sûr, elle allait le faire mariner et probablement dormir sur le canapé quelques temps mais tout finirait par aller bien. Et Alec allait devenir un oncle comblé.

 

Son regard se déporta vers la table de billard où Magnus jouait tout en buvant un verre. Un autre client s'était joint au créateur et Alec pouvait les voir bavarder et plaisanter ensemble. Magnus avait pris le parti d'ignorer Alec quand il l'avait vu dans le bar. Malgré tout, il arrivait bien trop souvent que leurs regards se croisent.

 

La comédie avait assez duré.

 

Magnus lui en voulait et il avait parfaitement raison. Le comportement d'Alec avait été maladroit et blessant, il en avait conscience. Mais sur le coup, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il avait voulu protéger sa petite sœur et être aussi froid et distant avec Magnus lui avait fait mal.

 

Il avait compris son erreur dès l'instant où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec un béguin énorme pour un homme qui devait le détester. La vie était une chienne parfois.

 

Pourtant quand l'homme qui disputait une partie contre Magnus s'en alla, Alec y vit comme un signe qu'il était temps de s'excuser. Magnus était inaccessible mais ils pouvaient au moins tenter de redevenir des voisins amicaux et peut-être même des amis. Peut-être qu'en devenant amis, Alec se rendrait compte que Magnus avait aussi des défauts et que son béguin finirait par mourir de lui-même ?

 

Pour se donner du courage, Alec avala son verre de whisky avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Magnus. Ses mouvements attirèrent l'attention de Jace qui se mit à sourire en voyant son frère rejoindre son voisin.

 

Assurément, une fois qu'il aurait fait amende honorable auprès de sa femme, il pourrait lui raconter qu'Alec avait enfin arrêté d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour son voisin et de s'asseoir sur sa fierté pour aller lui parler.

 

_ Salut, le salua Alec en s'arrêtant près du billard et en tentant la main. Alec Lightwood.

 

Magnus cligna des yeux, interloqué et surpris par le comportement de son voisin. A quoi jouait Alexander ? N'étaient-ils pas censés s'ignorer depuis leur accrochage ?

 

Les yeux d'Alec le suppliaient de ne pas l'ignorer et Magnus se sentit faible d'avoir envie de parler et toucher cet homme après le comportement détestable dont avait fait preuve l'aîné des Lightwood. Il voulait l'ignorer et repousser cette main tendue et pourtant il tendit la main à son tour et serra celle d'Alexander.

 

Ce simple contact leur arracha un frisson.

 

_ Magnus Bane, se présenta à son tour le créateur décidant finalement de jouer le jeu de son voisin.

_ Ravi de faire ta connaissance Magnus, sourit Alec. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

 

 

Magnus acquiesça et le sourire d'Alec devint éclatant. Ce n'était plus le petit sourire en coin que Magnus lui connaissait, bien au contraire, Alec lui souriait, réellement heureux que Magnus accepte de lui parler.

 

Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils se parlent et apprennent à se connaître ? Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils enterrent la hache de guerre ?

 

Après tout, Alexander avait respecté sa volonté, il n'avait plus cherché à entrer en contact avec lui ou avec Madzie. Et cela avait ravi Magnus autant que ça l'avait attristé.

 

Bien entendu, il avait raconté à Catarina ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, en omettant sciemment le passif d'Isabelle et son amie l'avait sermonné. Magnus qui pensait la rallier à sa cause s'était mis le doigt dans l’œil. Catarina avait pris la défense d'Alexander, arguant que la réaction de Magnus était disproportionnée.

 

Oui le jeune homme avait été maladroit et blessant et oui Magnus avait le droit de mal prendre les paroles du Lightwood. Mais était-ce suffisant pour se rendre misérable et ruminer contre leur voisin à chaque occasion ?

 

C'était limite si Magnus n'avait pas été grondé comme un enfant et le regard mi-accusateur mi affectueux de Catarina n'avait rien arrangé quand Isabelle était venue s'excuser le lendemain.

 

La partie débuta dans le silence, chacun essayant d'évaluer le comportement de l'autre. Les regards à la dérobée étaient toujours bien présents et Magnus se surprit à presque rougir chaque fois qu'Alexander le surprenait à l'observer.

 

Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir autant d'emprise sur lui ? Et pourquoi cela le terrifiait et le rendait extatique ?

 

Magnus se racla la gorge, inspira profondément et reposa sa queue de billard.

 

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lâcha du bout des lèvres le créateur de mode.

_ Je crois aussi, approuva Alec en s'asseyant à demi sur le billard. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je sais que mes mots étaient offensants. Mais sur le coup, j'ai agi instinctivement sans prendre en compte qui j'avais en face de moi.

_ Ma réaction était pour le moins disproportionnée, confia à son tour Magnus. J'aurais dû prendre plus de recul et prendre en compte la situation. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas te montrer mesquin avec moi. Tu ne faisais que penser à Isabelle. Mais je trouve cela triste que tu aies déjà été amené à faire ce genre de choses.

_ Mon monde n'est pas tout rose Magnus. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Et tu es pardonné, sourit Magnus. Tu me devais un verre je crois.

_ Et toi, tu devais me raconter comment un créateur de mode pouvait posséder un club, sourit Alec.

 

Alec se releva, passa près de Magnus avant de se stopper en sentant la main du jeune homme sur son bras. L'aîné des Lightwood arqua un sourcil surpris.

 

_ Alexander, la prochaine fois qu'il se passe un truc important et que tu sens que tu perds le contrôle, ne repousse pas les personnes qui veulent t'aider. Il arrive qu'un regard extérieur soit tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir.

 

Alec acquiesça et les deux hommes prirent la direction du bar. Une fois leurs boissons servies, les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Ils avaient peut-être pris la décision de se parler franchement et d'apprendre à se connaître mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça rendrait les choses plus simples. Se confier c'était faire preuve de confiance et se mettre en danger et les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience.

 

C'est Alec qui se lança le premier, c'était lui après tout qui avait pris la décision de renouer avec le créateur alors après une gorgée de son whisky, le jeune homme inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

 

_ Isabelle avait dix-huit ans quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était accro au yin-fen, dévoila Alec. Notre petit-frère Max était décédé après une longue maladie et je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que ma sœur allait mal. Nous allions tous mal à cette époque. Ma mère s'est effondrée à la mort de mon petit-frère. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi meurtrie.

_ Je peux comprendre sa douleur, souffla Magnus. Perdre un proche est une terrible épreuve mais pour une mère perdre son enfant c'est encore pire.

_ J'ai essayé de la soutenir du mieux que je le pouvais mais j'étais encore jeune et égoïstement j'aspirais à vivre ma propre vie.

_ Tu avais quel âge à l'époque ?

_ Vingt-deux ans, répondit Alec. Et j'avais déjà planifié ma vie. Sitôt Max en rémission, je comptais partir faire le tour du monde pendant une année complète puis rentrer et commencer des études pour devenir professeur de tir à l'arc. Tout cela a volé en éclats quand Max a succombé à son cancer. J'ai annulé mes plans et mis ma vie et mes envies en sourdine pour rester auprès de ma famille.

_ C'est tout à ton honneur.

_ Ma mère est restée prostrée des mois, enfermée dans sa chambre et sous anti-dépresseurs. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas vu la descente aux enfers d'Izzy. Mon père a préféré s'enfermer dans le travail, l'Institut n'a jamais été aussi florissant qu'à la mort de mon frère, ricana amèrement Alec. Et je l'ai aidé, je suis devenu son bras droit. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tout mener de front. Ce travail que je détestais, veiller sur ma mère, temporiser mon père. Je crois que j'ai réussi en oubliant Jace et Izzy. C'étaient que des adolescents à l'époque. J'étais leur frère aîné et je les ai négligés.

_ Alexander, tu ne peux pas porter tout le monde à bout de bras, répliqua Magnus. Tu n'étais plus un ado mais tu n'étais pas encore tout à fait un adulte.

_ C'est mon rôle, cingla Alec. C'est à moi de m'occuper d'eux.

_ Et qui s'est occupé de toi à cette époque ? Et encore maintenant ? Qui prend soin de toi quand tu prends soin de tout le monde ?

 

Alec baissa le regard et garda le silence. Qui prenait soin de lui ? A part lui-même ? Dans une certaine mesure Izzy et Jace mais Alec les laissait rarement faire. Pour lui, il ne méritait pas tant de considération, ce n'était pas aux autres de prendre soin de lui mais l'inverse.

 

Magnus vit et comprit le trouble de son beau voisin et ne chercha pas à argumenter plus. Alexander était un homme altruiste, il l'avait déjà constaté par lui-même, son attitude était bien plus parlante que ses mots. L’aîné des Lightwood aimait prendre soin des autres et vivait à travers eux. Magnus ne pouvait pas faire une remarque là-dessus, pas quand il faisait la même chose au travers de Catarina et Madzie et dans une moindre mesure avec ses propres employés.

 

_ Mon club appartenait à mon meilleur ami, dévoila le créateur avec une voix plus basse. Ragnor était comme mon frère, on s'est connu très jeune et on a tout fait ensemble. J'ai hérité du Pandémonium à sa mort et depuis j'assure sa gérance même si j'ai un co-gérant qui s'occupe de faire tourner le club à ma place. Je ne fais que le superviser.

_ Comment est-il mort ?, demanda avec douceur Alec.

 

Le regard de Magnus se posa sur le liquide ambré de son verre. Alec se contenta de le regarder, attendant qu'il se confie de lui-même. Magnus était encore marqué par la mort de son ami autant qu'il était marqué par celle de son petit-frère. On ne se remettait jamais réellement de la mort d'un proche. On apprenait à faire avec tout simplement. Le temps n'effaçait pas tout mais atténuait la douleur. Alec comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Un peu trop même.

 

_ Dans un accident de voiture, souffla Magnus. Il est mort sur le coup. Catarina a été gravement blessé et est restée de longs mois dans le coma.

 

Alec fronça les sourcils face à la déclaration. Il avait toujours pensé depuis le début que Catarina était la femme de Magnus et Madzie sa fille mais l'intonation de la voix du créateur le faisait douter. Peut-être s'étaient-ils rapprochés à la mort du meilleur ami de Ragnor en se consolant mutuellement ?

 

_ A cette époque, je venais à peine de créer ma marque et mon entreprise de vêtements, poursuivit Magnus, le regard toujours posé sur son verre. J'étais submergé de travail et je reçois un coup de téléphone m'annonçant l'accident, la mort de Ragnor et l'état de santé de Catarina. J'ai hérité de la garde temporaire de Madzie et sans le bébé qu'elle était à l'époque et ma mère, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour tout assumer.

 

La surprise était clairement lisible sur le visage d'Alec. La surprise mêlée à un soupçon d'espoir malvenu. Magnus lui racontait un événement douloureux et lui se retrouvait à espérer pouvoir finalement avoir une chance avec le créateur. Alec s'en serait donné des claques s'il avait pu. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva à gesticuler sur son tabouret et à se racler la gorge.

 

_ Je pensais que..., débuta Alec la voix rauque.

_ Que Madzie était ma fille et Catarina ma femme ?, le coupa Magnus d'un ton à la fois las et moqueur. Je n'ai rien dit prouvant le contraire et tu n'es pas le premier à penser ainsi et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier.

 

_Mais j'aimerais être le dernier,_ pensa Alec _. Prouver à tout le monde qu'ils ont tous tort._

 

Mais cela Alec ne pouvait pas le dire. Le penser était déjà suffisamment effrayant.

 

_ Excusez-moi, les interrompit Jace en s'arrêtant à leurs côtés. Jace Lightwood, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Magnus. Vous étiez à la crémaillère non ?

_ C'est exact, sourit Magnus en serrant la main du blond.

_ Ravi de vous revoir, répondit Jace avant de se tourner vers son frère. Je vais rentrer, Clary m'attend mais on prend un café demain ?

_ Envoie-moi un texto, acquiesça Alec en lui donnant une accolade.

 

Jace les salua et quitta le bar rapidement avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Il avait le pressentiment que les choses ne pourraient aller qu'en s'arrangeant.

 

_ Mon frère, ajouta un peu inutilement Alec après le départ de Jace.

_ Je sais, répondit avec amusement Magnus. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ça n'avait pas l'air quand je suis arrivé au bar.

_ Il ira bien, assura Alec avec un sourire. Je suis désolé pour ton ami.

_ Merci.

 

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, un silence où régnait la sérénité. Quelques confessions avaient été faites, ils apprenaient à se découvrir doucement. Ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases sans rancœur et sans fausse idée.

 

Comme l'avait promis Alec, il régla les consommations et proposa à Magnus de rentrer _chez eux_ à pieds et non pas en taxi. Le rythme cardiaque d'Alec s'était légèrement emballé en parlant de chez eux mais Magnus n'avait pas semblé choqué ou intrigué. Probablement parce que son beau voisin pensait à l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient tous les deux. Alec lui n'avait pas pensé qu'à cet immeuble.

 

Ils prirent tout leur temps pour rentrer, plaisantant et discutant tout le long du chemin, si bien que Magnus arriva hilare devant sa porte d'entrée, Alec ayant tenu à le raccompagner jusqu'à celle-ci.

 

_ Est-ce que tu veux rentrer prendre un dernier verre ?, proposa Magnus en sortant ses clefs.

 

Alec se mordit les lèvres plus que tenté par la proposition pourtant il gardait toute sa lucidité sur la situation actuelle. Magnus lui avait pardonné, ils faisaient doucement connaissance mais cela ne voulais pas dire qu'ils aspiraient tous les deux aux mêmes envies.

 

Il avait été attendri par l'amour que le créateur portait à sa nièce et à la veuve de son ami. Il avait écouté avec plaisir Magnus parler de la petite Madzie avec tendresse, de son amitié avec Catarina et de ses anecdotes avec Ragnor. Quand Alec lui avait fait la remarque qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils vivaient comme une famille s'ils n'en étaient pas une légalement, Magnus lui avait expliqué que Catarina venait de vendre sa maison qu'elle avait achetée avec Ragnor. Certains deuils prenaient du temps et Catarina avait eu besoin de plusieurs années pour se détacher de ce noyau qui représentait sa vie de famille avec l'amour de sa vie. Magnus avait un loft suffisamment grand pour les accueillir et il l'avait fait de bon cœur.

 

Il s'était retrouvé une nouvelle fois charmé par la gentillesse et la dévotion du créateur auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Alors oui, Magnus était à priori célibataire mais Alec ne pouvait décemment pas lui sauter dessus comme un animal en manque. Magnus valait la peine qu'il prenne son temps, qu'il le courtise et enfin le fasse sien.

 

Alec avait envie de Magnus, il avait envie de cet homme depuis le début mais il n'était pas certain que Magnus aimait les hommes ni même que son attirance allait au delà d'une simple attirance sexuelle. Il y avait encore énormément de zones d'ombres dans leurs vies et cela Alec ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Même si le langage corporel du créateur était largement favorable aux signaux qu'Alec lui envoyait. Magnus était réceptif mais il n'en était pas certain à 100%.

 

_ Une autre fois d'accord ?, répondit Alec avec un doux sourire. On pourrait recommencer non ? Une soirée tous les deux ?

_ Samedi ?, proposa Magnus avec un sourire éclatant.

_ Samedi, approuva Alec. Bonne nuit Magnus.

_ Bonne nuit Alexander, lui répondit avec douceur l'indonésien en ouvrant la porte de son domicile.

 

Alec inspira profondément quand la porte fut refermée et ferma les yeux. Il avait plus que hâte d'être à samedi et peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à convaincre Izzy de passer la soirée ailleurs. Il se sentait fébrile et optimiste et Alec quitta le couloir avec un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

 

Finalement cette petite soirée impromptue au Hunter's Moon avait été parfaite.

 

 

 

 


End file.
